snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Caedwyn Howard
Details D.O.B: March 22, 2046 Physical Description: *Eyes: Blue *Hair: Blond, middle length *Height: 5'9" Wand: Apple wood with unicorn hair core, balanced, 11 1/2 inches Boggart: Private Patronus: Hedgehog Family: *Carrigan Howard - Daughter, born June 28, 2071 *Rhys Tate - Brother, born January 11, 2045 - owns a vineyard in Burgandy, France *Brynn Tate - Sister, born June 4, 2050 - university student *Gaellen Lennox Tate - Uncle, born approx September 1, 2034 Personal History Caedwyn graduated from Hogwarts (Hufflepuff) in 2064. Although her family has money and she didn't need to immediately enter the job market, Cade has a do-gooder spirit and preferred to keep busy. Her favorite class at Hogwarts was Care of Magical Creatures, and it was a natural step for her to begin in an entry level position at the Greater London Crup Rescue. Within a few shorts months, her analytical nature reared its head and she had revamped the entire office. She easily moved on to handling crup retrievals and retrainings, aided especially with her compassionate nature and broad streak of stubbornness. In late 2066, Cade attended a party to celebrate the promotion of her Uncle Gaellen to captain in the International Task Force. At this party, she met Clinton Howard, a distinguished retired officer several years her senior. Although theirs was a May-December romance, it was also a whirlwind courtship, and Cade married within a few short months. Much to the consternation of her parents, she spent the bulk of her inheritance investing in her husband's new business venture, a wizarding investigation and security agency. Although they struggled initially, forcing Clint to take on a partner in Torian Marsham, they began to turn a profit within a few short years. Much of the success of this business could be attributed to the contributions of Cade, who once again streamlined the filing and billing systems and soon moved on to case work research, surveillance, and field work. On July 28, 2071, Carrigan Howard was born. Cade spent some time at home, although the little girl had plenty of doting grandparents, and she was soon able to return to set the office in order once again. In January 2073, Clinton was killed in the middle of investigating a case that remains unsolved to this day. After a brief period of mourning, Cade stepped in as partner in the firm in Clint's place. Without his guiding hand and with Marsham's shady dealings, the firm began to lose money. Realizing this quite early, Cade opted to take Marsham's offer to buy her out of the business, hoping to use that money to set up housekeeping as she looked for a new job and career. ''Curriculum Vitae'' 'NEWT Scores' : Ancient Runes: O : Arithmancy: O : Astronomy: E : Care of Magical Creatures: O : Charms: E : Defense Against the Dark Arts: E : Herbology: A : History of Magic: O : Muggle Studies: E : Potions: O : Transfiguration: O 'Resume' 2064 - 2067: Greater London Crup Rescue - Acted as administrative clerk, trainer, and field agent. Developed advanced filing system for office and introduced tagging and new owner training initiatives. Handled crup retrieval and reintegration. 2067 - 2073: Howard-Marsham Wizarding Investigation and Security Services - Served as office administrator, researcher, and wizarding investigator. Managed incoming and outgoing cases, filing system, and billing. Developed comprehensive background files and made use of Muggle and Magical technologies to aid in investigation. Working proficiency in disguise, decoy, and surveillance in the field. 2073-2074: Howard-Marsham Wizarding Investigation and Security Services, co-owner 2074-2076: Unregistered Animagus Investigator, Ministry of Magic 2076-2080: IUMO Chief 2080-Present: Deputy Chief Security Officer, Tate Group 'Upskilling Within the MoM' *Enchantment Detection, Analysis and Reversal - 95% (commendation) *Animagus Identification - 97% (commendation) *Animagus Restraint - 75% (achieved) *Concealment and Disguise - 86% (merit) *Stealth and Tracking - 89% (merit) *Common Wizarding Law - 89% (merit) *Magical Criminal Profiling - 82% (achieved) *Magical Surveillance - 91% (merit) Family Tree Category:Characters Category:Alumni Category:Hufflepuff Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Class of 2064 Category:Department of Magical Law Enforcement